


Il re dei giganti di ghiaccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [27]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Brother/Brother Incest, First Meetings, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Prompt: Thorki, au, Era stato un colpo di fulmine fin dalla culla. Thor si era sporto per vedere il piccolo Loki e sapeva di essersi perduto. Anche dopo molti anni non era cambiato, tutto era iniziato da lì.





	Il re dei giganti di ghiaccio

Il re dei giganti di ghiaccio

 

Il bambino rabbrividì e si passò le mani sulle braccia, tremando, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

“Madre…” sussurrò.

La donna accarezzò la testa del figlio, passando le dita tra i capelli biondi del suo caschetto.

“Il tuo fratellino ha bisogno di stare al freddo dell’inverno per stare bene, Thor” disse.

Thor annuì, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.

“Padre ha detto che non posso vederlo” disse. Si aggrappò alla gamba della Aesir, stringendosi alla sua gonna.

Frigga gli sorrise e gli posò una mano sulla spalla, spingendolo.

“Tuo padre non tornerà prima di domani. Tranquillo, non glielo faremo sapere” lo rassicurò.

Thor si avvicinò alla culla, i suoi occhi azzurri divennero liquidi quando si posarono sul neonato. Loki gli sorrise e gorgogliò, dimenando le mani verso di lui.

“Sembra che tu gli piaccia” disse Frigga.

Thor vide che il piccolo gli aveva preso il dito in una mano e se lo portava alla bocca. Si concentrò sul sorriso del minore, sui suoi occhi dalle iridi che iniziavano a tingersi di verde smeraldo.

“Non ho mai visto qualcosa di così bello” sussurrò.

“Vuoi prenderlo in braccio?” chiese Frigga.

Thor negò con il capo e deglutì.

“Mamma, posso proteggerlo?” domandò.

“Certo, lui conta proprio su di te” rispose.

Thor si guardò intorno, le grandi colonne d’oro gli sembravano imponenti, ricoperte di geroglifici. I macchinari in parte magici e in parte scientifici della madre erano adagiati sui grandi tavoli negli angoli della camera.

Il letto destinato alla balia era vuoto e le coperte in ordine.

< Guardarlo mi fa battere il cuore, è più bello dei gioielli e delle armi di padre > pensò Thor.

“Giuro solennemente che lo proteggerò” disse.

Frigga raggiunse il lettino e rimboccò le coperte a Loki, il piccolo si addormentò sotto lo sguardo adorante del maggiore. Lasciò andare pian piano il dito di Thor, mentre il suo respiro diventava regolare.

< Avere Loki, vista la sua somiglianza con Hela, lenisce le mie pene. Una parte di me è come se avesse riavuto la sua adorata figlia. Perdonami Thor se fino a questo momento il mio dolore e la tua somiglianza con tuo padre mi hanno reso una madre assente, cercherò di dare a entrambi l’affetto che mi resta. Qui inizia la nostra nuova vita. Non potrò mai perdonare il mio sposo, nonostante l’amore che mi unisce a lui, ma voi non pagherete più il prezzo della mia sofferenza > pensò.

 

*****

 

Thor guardò la pelle azzurra di Loki, i suoi occhi rosso smeraldo e gli sorrise.

“Fratello, quanto tempo che non ci vediamo” disse, allargando le braccia.

Loki roteò gli occhi e lo raggiunse, stringendosi nella pelliccia candida che indossava sul petto nudo. I simboli dei giganti di ghiaccio svettavano sul suo corpo, brillando quando flussi di magia verde avvolgevano le sue dita.

“Ci vediamo quasi di continuo da quando i nostri popoli si sono riappacificati, re di Asgard” borbottò.

Thor lo strinse con foga tra le braccia, Loki gemette, sentendo il respiro mancargli.

“Sarà, ma vorrei averti al mio fianco ogni giorno” ammise.

Loki si liberò dalla stretta e si nascose tra alcune sue copie, due di esse avevano un’impalcatura di corna reali, una delle corna dorate dovute all’elmo.

“Come sta ‘madre’? Devo ringraziare lei per la mia libertà” disse.

“La tua e quella di nostra sorella Hela. Sono felice tu abbia smesso di negare che è stata tale” rispose Thor, appoggiandosi le mani sui fianchi. Il vento di Asgard faceva ondeggiare il suo mantello rosso.

“Ha smesso di parlare di fine del mondo, quella folle di ‘tua’ sorella?” borbottò Loki.

Thor annuì.

“Sì e sta iniziando ad accettare che io sia re. Ha delle perplessità, alle volte sembra solo tua sorella piuttosto che mia” ammise.

Loki gli camminò intorno, giocherellando con un pugnale d’osso.

“Quella donna ha avuto il coraggio di mettersi contro Odino, il dio degli dei, nonostante lo amasse, solo per il bene dei suoi figli.

Nonostante abbia la colpa di aver avuto un figlio idiota, va rispettata” ammise.

Thor lo guardava sorridente, con aria adorante.

< Per me fu un colpo di fulmine nei tuoi confronti fin dalla culla, mi chiedo se tu te ne renda conto, fratello.

Seppi di essermi perduto nel momento esatto in cui mi sporsi verso di te. Anche dopo molti anni non è cambiato nulla, tutto era iniziato da lì > pensò quest’ultimo.

Loki gli accarezzò le labbra.

“Il mio vero padre dice che pressi per sapere la mia risposta a ‘quel’ quesito. Pensi a questo, vero?” chiese.

Thor arrossì ed annuì, facendo ondeggiare le treccine di capelli color dell’oro.

“Ora che abbiamo l’alleanza di Midgard e dobbiamo affrontare minacce serie più che mai. Non lo chiedo, però, solo per il bene dei nostri popoli” disse roco.

Loki fece sparire le sue copie con un movimento della mano.

“Ne sono consapevole. Me lo chiedi perché ami i serpenti ed io sembro uno di loro” disse.

“Ricordo un serpente che mi pugnalò da piccolo” ribatté Thor. Rise di cuore, gettando indietro la testa.

Loki gli accarezzò il fianco con la punta del pugnale, ticchettando sulla cotta di maglia, e chiese: “Ti rendi conto che una sposa, una regina, dovrebbe essere una donna?”.

“A me interessa che sia tu, nient’altro, re dei giganti di ghiaccio” rispose Thor. La sua espressione si fece seria e i suoi occhi brillarono di riflessi color fiordaliso.

Loki annuì.

“Forse oggi avrai la mia risposta” disse.

< Ogni giorno che passa sei sempre più un re. Hai smesso di vedermi semplicemente come qualcosa da nascondere, da proteggere, da soffocare nella propria ombra. Forse, potrei ammettere che anche tu sei prezioso per me, molto più che un fratello > pensò.


End file.
